Realisation Hits Hard
by ZebbieCullen
Summary: Spoilers for any episodes past 'Ducking and Diving'. Robin and Djaq talk about Allan's betrayal late one night and she realises something the others were able to see long before her. Implied AllanDjaq. Oneshot.


_A/N: Just a pointless (really pointless) one-shot that had been floating around my head for a while. I own nothing but the mistakes. It's slightly Djaq/Allan, even though I prefer Djaq/Will, I just wish they would introduce more female characters to ship Allan (who is totally my favourite character) with. It's my first Robin Hood fic, so please be nice, and let me know what you think!_

Djaq looked up at the night sky and gazed at the bright stars above her. It was late at night and she could hear Little John and Much snoring lightly. Her dark brown eyes travelled to the tree a few meters to her right. With his laid back attitude, Allan had usually lazily slept on the longest branch…and usually ended up falling out of it in the morning. She smiled slightly at the memory, but the grin quickly disappeared.

Allan-A-Dale had betrayed the Gang several months ago. He had betrayed their trust and loyalty. He had betrayed their friendship and honesty. He had betrayed _her._ And for what? A few measly gold coins. She had always hoped that she meant more to him than that. He certainly did to her, and she didn't even realise it until he wasn't there anymore.

Gone was his gently laughter and arrogant grin. Gone were his snarky responses and inappropriate comments. Gone were his soft grey/blue eyes that were always filled with life as he said the words that usually ended in trouble, "I'm not being funny, but…" She had never realised how much she needed him until it was too late. Until he was gone.

She had had her suspicions that Allan was the traitor, and she couldn't help but think that if she had confronted him about it, maybe things would have turned out differently. For everyone.

Djaq rolled onto her side, but was still unable to fall asleep. She sat up and brushed some stray locks of dark hair from her face. A gently glow from the fire could be seen through the trees and the crackle of wood could occasionally be heard.

Robin Hood was sitting in front of the flames, staring into them; his face had a slight orange colour to it in the darkness. Ever since the betrayal Robin had had someone guard the camp at night, in case the Sheriff attacked. But so far, he hadn't. That alone gave Djaq hope – if Allan didn't give away their location at the first chance he got, chances were good that they were safe. Chances were good that he still cared.

"Hey," she said, walking towards him.

Robin looked up and smiled. "Can't sleep?" he asked.

She shrugged and sat down next to him on the log. "Not really. I've been thinking."

"About?"

She sighed and looked at the ground. She knew how Robin felt about Allan. He thought he was a traitor, lower than dirt. A Judas. "The Sheriff's plan, your recent engagement to Marian…Allan."

He hung his head for a moment. The bastard had sold them out to the enemy – the backstabber. There was once a time when he trusted Allan, just as he would any of his men, but that time had long since passed. He was Gisborne's man now. Although, he may have blocked their easy entrances to the castle, Allan had protected Marian from his new boss and hadn't given away the location of the camp. Still, Robin didn't want to think about it. It made his head hurt.

"I know you cared about him, Djaq. I'm sorry."

Djaq looked up at the crescent moon mixed with the stars. "It's just…I thought I knew him."

He ran a hand through the brown/blonde highlights in his hair. "Yeah, well, so did I. We all did."

Robin noticed his friend's expression. "I'm sorry, Djaq. I know how much you loved him," he said, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"You do?" that was something that she herself had only just realised. She found it a bit annoying that he'd known the whole time and never once mentioned it. But then, Robin never was one to stick his nose into other people's business. It was more a Much thing. "How?"

Robin smiled his boyish grin. "It's the same way Marian looks at me. But, Djaq, you have to move on. He's made his decision, and in that, he made yours."

She nodded, but it wasn't that noticeable in the dark. "Do you think you could ever let him come back?"

Robin immediately shook his head, his hair falling over his eyes slightly, but even in the darkness, Djaq could still see the emotion in them. "Maybe I could have if he hadn't have become Gisborne's right-hand man. But now...no."

"He didn't have anywhere else to go, Robin. We were all he had," she tried to defend her friend; even though she knew what Robin said was true. Even if Allan were accepted back, things would never be the same between them all.

"Don't try to defend him. He knew he didn't have anywhere to go and still he sold us out. His departure has effected everyone, but you have to move on."

She looked up. "I can't move on! It's true, I do. I love him. How can you just forget about someone you love?" she demanded.

Robin was unsure of how to respond to his friend's outburst. Djaq was always very in control and wasn't one to let her emotions get the better of her. When he didn't reply, she said, "What if it was Marian?" they held each others eyes with they're own for a second before she continued. "What if Marian was the one who betrayed us? You'd still love her, wouldn't you?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Of course I would, but that's different. Marian wouldn't do that," he argued.

"That's what we thought about Allan to," she threw back, then she realised what she had implied. "I'm sorry, I just –"

Robin just shook it off. "It's OK. I know what you mean. I'm truly sorry."

Djaq leaned back so that she was lying on the ground, listening to the flickering flames, and once again looking up at the sky above her. She wondered if Allan was looking at the same stars that she was. She was unsure as to whether to smile that they had been friends, or cry over the fact that they could never be anything more.


End file.
